Unnoticed
by AldebaranFlyer
Summary: "You forget that we are Cahills. It's bloody impossible for us to go unnoticed" An attempt to make a realistic setting of the Cahills in high school. AC/IK DC/NK HH/SS NS/MH TS/RH. And some others.
1. Don't Trust Me

_Title?_ Unnoticed

_Rating?_ T for some of the language that just can't be held back from teenagers.

_Pairing?_ _Amian, Danatalie, Hamead, Nedison, Teagan._

_Chapter One?_ _Don't Trust Me_

_Disclaimer?_Don't even think about that!

_Summary?_"You forget that we are Cahills. It's bloody impossible for us to go unnoticed" An attempt to make a realistic setting of the Cahills in high school.

**A/n** **Trying out to make a realistic fanfic of the Cahills in high school. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be used to keep me warm in the cold weather of my country and reviews in general are valued. **

**For those people who have read this before and are wondering what happened. My computer crashed and it took a really long time to get it fixed, when I looked at my stuff, everything was **_**gone**_**. No joke, I freaked out and told my parents, then we contacted the guy who fixed our computer and he said something about a virus that wiped everything out. So I couldn't look at any of my previous works of text and I was really frustrated. Anyway I decided to remake this story because I really like it and I thought I could probably do better. It's still similar to the first copy but I agree with **_**Koraki**_** that the Evan-Amy-Sinead scene was really not that logical. So enough of my ramblings and on with the story! **

_{X's on the back of your hands}_

_{Washed them in the bathroom to drink like the bands}_

The winds howled and screamed fiercely in an attempt to gain control over the gliding metal contraption. The plane jumped and wobbled but stayed true to its path, the pilot inside struggling greatly to keep it flying. It was a murky night and the air transporter was heading for Boston where, the pilot hoped, the weather would be a bit more lenient, unlike where they were right now with the sky filled by grey clouds. Rain splattered onto the roof of the plane like little pinpricks of sound. Occasional flashes of lightning brightened the sky but no more than for a few seconds.

Amy Cahill awoke abruptly to the rumble of thunder and the jostling of the plane. She snuggled further into her seat and wrapped her blanket tight around her shoulders. The staff had served dinner two hours ago then turned off the lights a while later. This left everything to be plunged in the black night, all except for the dim glow from the restrooms. The place was shrouded in darkness and Amy shivered lightly. Everyone else in the plane seemed to be asleep and oblivious to the storm happening around them.

Amy felt even more alone than ever.

She was thankful to hear her 14-year old brother's light snoring next to her, it was better to be with another human being in situations like this. They had just come from a two-week vacation in Hawaii which their Uncle Fiske _insisted_ they needed, what with all the Madrigal work they had. The Cahills would have rather taken their uncle with them than leave him behind, however fate deemed Uncle Fiske was busy.

"_I just want you and Dan to have __**at least**__ these two weeks to rest, Amy. Gideon knows you don't get enough holidays as it is"_

Deciding she probably wouldn't be able to sleep anyways, the 17-year old pulled out a flashlight and a book from her rucksack. Pulling the dreary, but warm blanket over her head, Amy turned over the page to read _The Secret Garden_. Reading was always a comfort; it helped to take her away from the problematic world even if it was_ just for a few hours._

Outside a crack of lightning sounded and the pilot was happy to realise that they were only half an hour away from their destination. With a determined manner from its driver, the plane flew onwards to the city of Boston.

_**{39}**_

Dan Cahill loved airports.

The excitement of being in a new place or just coming back home to where you belonged, it was fantastic. The airport was where you could try out all these different new things and where people were friendly, because everyone knew the feeling of being back at home or being in a new place. They all helped each other out.

He supposed it made sense for a Madrigal to like a place where everyone helped everyone else. Three years ago he didn't even know the meaning of Madrigal, except that the people associated with it were not good. Not good at all. When he thought about it, three years ago seemed like twenty years ago actually. It was hard to remember not being a Madrigal, not knowing of the Vespers, not knowing Uncle Fiske.

Not being a Cahill.

Now though everything had changed, he just wasn't sure if that was a good thing. In some ways it was, in other ways it wasn't.

"I love airports!" he exclaimed grinning.

"Airports are too crowded" his older sister remarked wistfully, frowning.

Dan stuck his tongue out at her childishly, "Amy, it's an airport, it's _meant_ to be crowded. Why do you think it's so big?"

Amy rolled her eyes at his antics and walked faster, pulling at her leafy-green suitcase. She wanted to get to the exits quickly; she missed Nellie in those two weeks of holidays. The cool au pair had stayed due to college.

"Slow down Ames! _Enjoy_ the feeling of being back at home, let the excitement _envelop_ you, _feel _the rush of the people, _smell_ the scent of the familiar foo- hey! Let go of my suitcase!" Even though Dan was growing rapidly, Amy was strong and he was dragged along quickly to the exits.

"Come on Dan! Stop being lazy! I can see Nellie and she's got Saladin-"Amy never finished her sentence as Dan barrelled past her like a hyperactive cheetah. The redhead shook her head and sighed before running to catch up with her brother.

The two teenagers shot out of the airport quickly and ran straight for their au pair, the 14-year old running lead.

Nellie looked positively surprised to see Dan sprinting towards her, usually it was Amy that missed her most, but she grinned none the less.

"Hey kiddo! Didn't think you'd miss me _that_ much, you don't have to run you know, I'm not going anywhere"

The blonde-haired boy barely looked at her and practically plucked his cat out of her arms. Nellie rolled her eyes. She should've known he was going for the cat. Laughing she barely had time to register Amy slamming into her and hugging her tightly.

"Nellie, I missed you so much!" the 17-year old said.

"I missed...you...too Ames...ter...I...can't..._breathe!_" Nellie replied going gasping for air. Amy saw what she was doing and quickly let go, giving the au pair room to breathe.

"Wow geez Amy, those bear hugs are incredibly tight. You should try one on Alan, Nellie looked nearly purple" Dan remarked stroking his cat lightly, his sister glaring at him.

"Hey to you too Dan and stop teasing your sister about Evan, and call him by his actual name, honestly they've been dating for two years now" The oldest girl scolded.

"Which only makes it more disgusting," he replied.

Nellie rolled her eyes and decided to give up the argument, turning to Amy instead.

"How was Hawaii Ames?"

The redhead excitedly recounted her trip with her brother making interruptions on what happened here and there. The three moved Amy and Dan's luggage to the boot of Nellie's red Mercedes Benz. Once done, Amy claimed the front seat with Nellie and Dan at the back with Saladin.

"How's Uncle Fiske?" The 17-year old asked toying with the fringe of her jacket.

"He's fine, apparently there's a surprise for you two" Her au pair replied keeping her eyes on the road.

Dan perked up at the word _surprise_, "What is it? Is it a good surprise or a bad surprise?"

"Sorry kiddo, you're gonna have to ask your uncle, didn't tell me a single thing" Nellie said chuckling.

The boy pouted before deciding to cuddle Saladin again (who gave an irritated 'Mmrp'), ignoring the cat's blatant attempts to escape.

"Is it Madrigal related?" Amy wondered out loud.

"I told you, Fiske kept his mouth shut, wouldn't tell me anything" The other girl replied.

"Hmm" The redhead contemplated with several ideas. Looking on, Amy noticed that the traffic light was already amber.

"Nellie! Stop!"

Her au pair didn't seem to be listening and they made it past the traffic light just when it turned red. The 17-year old turned to Nellie with horrified eyes.

"Nellie, that traffic light was already orange!" Amy scolded.

"Amy, orange means _floor it_. So technically we were doing the right thing" the accused girl explained, at the redhead's pointed look she apologised "Alright, sorry about that, won't happen again, promise"

Dan had a thinking face at the back, "Does orange really mean that? That's awesome!"

His sister immediately turned on him and chided "_NO_, it doesn't mean that and you know it as well as I do, so don't try anything silly dweeb!"

The 14-year old scowled and choosing to ignore his sister, picked out his PSP out of his rucksack and went on the Cahill CliqueMe website. Nothing seemed new, the Holts hadn't updated their statuses in six months (Dan suspected it had something to do with the fact that they were at a sports boot camp), Ned and Ted Starling were apparently at a perpetual motion exhibition (whatever that meant), Jonah was still on his tour in Asia and the Kabras were moving houses (they just didn't mention _where_).

Noticing that they had _finally _arrived at the Cahill Manor, the blonde-haired boy jumped out of the car, his sister and au pair following seconds after.

Dan, Amy and Nellie got the luggage and made for the front door. The oldest girl led them up the steps and promptly put down the suitcase she'd been dragging and picked out her keys from the back pocket of her jeans.

The Cahill siblings followed her with Dan struggling to hold the cat carrier carrying his Egyptian Mau. Nellie was just about to stick the house key in when the huge wooden door was opened by a smiling Fiske Cahill. Sinead Starling stood behind him grinning as well.

"Amy, Dan! Did you have fun in Hawaii? I do hope you rested well both of you-"

The old man was cut off when his niece and nephew attacked him at the same time with a tight bear hug. He laughed slightly and hugged them back.

"It's great to be home Uncle Fiske! You should've been there in Hawaii the waves were epic!" Dan told him pulling back and letting his uncle catch his breath. Amy nodded and smiled at Dan as he was making crazy hand gestures as he spoke. She noticed Sinead and rushed to greet her best friend.

"Sinead! I missed you so much! Wait- why do you still have your safety glasses on? You weren't working on medicines all night again were you?" At Sinead's guilty smile, Amy chided her "Sinead! You should get some sleep at least _sometimes!_"

The auburn-haired girl sighed before replying, "Amy, the Vespers are still out there! Cahills all over the world are still getting kidnapped! Those Vespers won't halt in developing their medicine and technology and neither should we!" Amy had to agree that she had a point but she couldn't help frowning at this piece of truth.

Sinead smiled once again before asking, "How was your vacation? Did you meet anyone? What did you do there?"

The other girl smiled and was about to reply when-

"Fiske! It's been a week! _Please_ give me back my iPod!" Nellie begged looking about ready to go on her knees, Dan _knew_ there was something missing the moment he saw her.

The old man in question chuckled and pulled out a sleek, black contraption from his pocket and handed it over to the au pair. The oldest girl's face lit up like a Christmas light and in three seconds she was gone from the room and all they heard was her rapid footsteps and then...a hurried click from the door of her bedroom.

Fiske chuckled again and explained, "She's been a bit out of control in the Madrigal HQ lately, and as a result I confiscated her iPod for a week"

Amy looked surprised "Nellie's been out of control? But why?"

"She got a mission partnered with Craig Johnson and you know how they are" Sinead explained, hiding a smile, remembering the oldest girl's reaction to the news. The Madrigal smiled as well when she remembered the person in subject.

"Hahahaha I remember Craig! He and Nellie both argue like Sinead and Hamilton at family reunions, or like Ian and Amy when they both want to take control and be the leader!" Dan laughed clutching his stomach in an effort to keep standing upright.

Amy and Sinead abruptly stopped, stilled and narrowed their eyes at him.

"Dan, stop humiliating Amy and Sinead. You wouldn't like it if they reminded you about your many arguments with Natalie, would you?" Fiske interjected wisely.

Dan frowned but then smiled cheerfully "No but I can totally and completely forget about the Prada-loving-snob; she lives miles away in London! And besides I don't like her like Amy and Sinead do Ian and Hamilton and you know how it is, they'll all be seeing each other and falling in love and be incredibly cheesy-"

"Is there a point to this?" Amy interrupted, eyebrows raised.

"Yes" her brother replied "anyways, I probably won't be able to see _Nat_ anytime soon!" Uncle Fiske winced at this.

"_Nat?_ Really?" Amy asked having known how immature he could be and already guessing the answer.

Dan shrugged "She calls me something I don't like so I call her something she doesn't like"

"She doesn't even know" Sinead pointed out.

"Yeah but who cares? I'm just happy I won't see her again" Dan said grinning not noticing his uncle frown at the comment. Amy rolled her eyes whilst Sinead raised a brow.

"Is everything okay Fiske?" The Ekat inquired.

The Madrigal leader looked guilty for a moment before he schooled his features, "Yes I'm alright Sinead"

Amy and Dan frowned, having finally noticed their uncle's strange behaviour.

"Are you sure?" Dan asked.

Fiske sighed before saying, "Look Amy, Dan, Sinead, there's something I have to tell you three"

"You mean about the surprise?" Amy asked, "Nellie told us about that in the car"

"There's a surprise? What is it?" Sinead asked curiously.

"Yeah come on Uncle Fiske, tell us!" Dan prompted.

The old man sighed, looking resigned to his fate before explaining,

"All three of you know that the Vespers, as sure as the fact that we beat them, are still out there, right?"

The trio nodded.

"Well, I talked to the other branch leaders last week; we came to the conclusion that the Vespers will probably attack you, the Clue Hunters, if they come back"

"So…" Amy prompted further.

"So we decided it would be best for your safety if you all stick together, unlike before whereas the people who got kidnapped were alone and had no one to help them"

"Wait-_what?_ Stick together? And what actions will have to be made for that?" Dan exclaimed, something in his expression told them he _didn't_ like that idea.

"Calm down, Dan, can you explain this further Fiske?" Sinead asked.

"Well, first of all the Starlings will be living with the Holts in the guest house which will be more than big enough-"

"The Holts? What-why them?" Sinead exclaimed, abandoning her earlier notion of _calming down_.

"The Wizards already have an estate in this neighbourhood, and so do the Kabras, the Holts' estate is still a bit underdeveloped. Don't worry, Mary-Todd and Eisenhower have opted to go on a Caribbean holiday until their estate has been fully established " The Madrigal Leader replied slowly and cautiously, hoping this wouldn't lead to another outburst.

That hope was a faraway dream.

"The _KABRAS?_ Why are they living here?" Dan exclaimed again, looking even more defiant.

"Well Dan, I went to a meeting with the other branch leaders last week and we came to the conclusion that-"

"I know _why_ they're going to be here! But why are they living _HERE?" _Sinead and Dan both yelled.

"Dan! Sinead! Calm down!" Amy exclaimed playing peacemaker.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll all get along fine"

"You're right Fiske, Amy, I'm sorry for that outburst. I guess I still don't feel too hot about the idea of the Holts living with us. I'll try to be better, I know that at least the girls and their parents are sorry about what happened in the Clue Hunt" Sinead said, still looking a bit doubtful about the whole ordeal.

"What about Hamilton? I'm sure he feels sorry about it too" Amy said, knowing whatever she did now could either double or decrease the amount of arguments Sinead and Hamilton were bound to get into. She already had enough of it from Natalie and Dan.

"I'm not sure, he hasn't really shown it and he _was_ the one who came up with the idea in the first place" Sinead replied.

"Well, if you can help me be civil with Ian then I'll help you with Hamilton" Amy told her knowing deep down she still didn't really trust the British boy.

"Alright" Sinead replied smiling, the Madrigal grinning back.

"Well that's great, just _great_" Dan said scowling before stalking off to his room.

"I'm glad you both understand the situation and are willing to at least try it, I'm just hoping Dan will change his mind and do the same soon" Fiske said gravely, it was a serious situation and he was glad that even though Amy and Sinead didn't know this they were still willing participants.

"We'll see you later Uncle Fiske, take some rest soon" Amy told him walking with Sinead to the living room to have an overly owed chat.

The Madrigal Leader nodded before walking off to his office.

_**{39}**_

The city of Boston was fully awake and rather busy. Taxis honked, people yelled from inside their cars, police sirens could be heard all over and pedestrians walked rapidly through the streets.

Amidst the chaos of it all, a radiant, black limousine glided through the roads. Inside it, two teenagers sat, each buried in their own thoughts.

Ian Kabra sat in the limo feeling oddly calm, but that was quickly turning awry. The fact that him, his sister and his guardian were moving to Boston to live there did not matter and it also didn't matter that they would be living right across from Amy Cahill. At least that's what he tried to tell himself.

Repeatedly.

The British boy sighed and ran a hand through his impeccable, black hair, worriedly. Why was this happening to him? It wasn't like Amy was the only girl in his life. No, he had a girlfriend just a month ago, though they did have to break up due to the relationship quickly dwindling right in front of them. So why did he keep thinking about Amy Cahill? Maybe it was because the last time he saw her, in his 16-year old state of mind, he thought he was in love. In fact, now that he thought about it the teen realised that the redheaded Madrigal was probably his first love. He had never felt anything for any girls before Amy; he supposed that made her extra special.

Of course it was only puppy love and it was all over now, right? Ian quickly agreed with that statement, yes that was probably it. He was conscious to see his first crush again but that didn't necessarily mean he still had a crush on her of course. Nope, that wasn't possible. No way.

Though his thoughts were still questionable. Maybe it was because of her ever-giving personality, not only that she also managed to be quite cute. She wasn't pretty in that pin-up way that most girls were, no she was natural. She was-

"Ian! For the love of fashion would you stop thinking about Amy for at least five seconds?" The 17-year old turned to face his younger sister and glared.

Natalie was comfortably lounging on the seat and looking like she had just come out of a magazine, as usual. She glared right back at her brother, challenging him.

"And _what_, exactly do you mean by that Natalie?" Ian asked raising a brow.

"Ian, I could practically _hear_ the gears in your brain thinking about the Madrigal. Honestly, I'm your sister, I'd think you would trust that I've put up with you long enough to know that you're thinking about her" The 14-year old said exasperatedly as if she'd explained it a thousand and one times already.

"Look, I was _not_ thinking about Amy and even if I was, I doubt you'd honestly be able to tell just by looking at me" The black-haired boy argued.

"Actually I can tell just by looking at you" His sister replied steadily.

Ian repressed the urge to roll his eyes, "And how, pray tell, would you be able to do that?"

"There's this certain expression you always wear, your eyes would be glazed, you would blush from time to time and you'd look indignant and determined at the same time, like you were having an internal battle" Natalie told him effortlessly ticking off her observations.

"Have you been seriously just observing me like this all the time?" Her brother inquired.

"As impossible as it may seem, I get flashes of boredom too Ian, and besides it helps to enhance my Lucian skills" The brunette replied smirking wickedly.

Ian sighed at his sister before deciding to change the subject, "Have you taken notice of where Anya might be?"

Anya Nicolavena was their distant aunt; she was the one who decided to adopt the Kabras. She knew what Isabel was like and she assumed what the children might've been like due to their mother. Anya was a beautiful lady of 40 years. She had black hair that curled naturally down the small of her back, her eyes were grey-black and she looked younger than her age. Like Isabel, Anya was into fashion and other such things of interest; however she was a good person. She allowed the Kabras a number of luxurious things but drew the line at certain times of course, as she would her own children. Mostly Ian was glad about Anya, she was the motherly figure he felt Natalie needed in her life and maybe, just a little bit, in his life too. All in all Anya was a great guardian and the Kabras felt like she was and could be their actual mother. It might've been better for them if she actually was, in fact.

"She told me she was arriving at the manor early to check up on some things" Natalie answered absent-mindedly, having taken out her phone and gone on CliqueMe.

Her brother nodded curtly before turning to face the window again, trying to get his brain from thinking about Amy _so bloody much _(What did she look like now? Did she still have that cute-_pathetic_ stutter? Was she still in a relationship with that _Alan_ nerd?). Ian ran his hand through his hair again, he felt a head ache coming on. The pictures of Amy Cahill his brain was conjuring up didn't help things in the slightest.

_**{39}**_

"So then what happened?" Sinead was on the edge of her seat, literally, waiting for Amy to continue with the story.

"I told him that I have a boyfriend" Amy said simply, her friend looked deflated at these words.

"So, you're telling me that, you saw this Kurt guy and you haven't seen him in like three years and he told you he likes you and has starting from the moment you guys' met and you tell him you have boyfriend?" The Ekat asked watching her friend nodding in answer "Why?"

"Sinead, what if that was Hamilton? What would you have done?" The American asked folding her arms.

The girl in question looked to be thinking about it and sighed in defeat, "Yeah I would've done the same thing"

Amy smiled.

"Still though, you _did_ say he looked hot-"

"Sinead!" The Madrigal exclaimed blushing. Sinead grinned evilly and shrugged as if to say 'What? You were the one who said it'

_**Ding Dong**_

Both girls looked up at the sound of the doorbell. They looked at each other in confusion, neither seemed to remember they were expecting any visitors.

"It's Evan, he called up yesterday and said he was gonna visit today" Sinead recalled.

Amy stood up, "I'll go answer the door"

"OK, see ya later, I have to finish off this potion I'm making, it should be ready for testing by now" The Ekat said walking off to her lab, not wanting to become a third wheel.

"Bye"

Amy walked the opposite way to the entrance hall to answer the door. She was excited to be seeing Evan again after what seemed like a dragged out holiday. Especially with the whole Kurt ordeal.

The redhead opened the door and happily realised that Sinead was right. Her boyfriend was standing on the front porch holding a bouquet of flowers smiling happily.

Amy was happy too, she had missed Evan and her cheeks coloured as she thought this. Time seemed to slow down for Amy.

Her boyfriend was grinning and she felt herself smile subconsciously as well, he was just so..._him_. Cute, adorkable, _him_.

She stepped forward and enveloped him in a tight hug, him doing the same to her.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too"

They pull back after a moment both grinning. Evan leans forward and pecks Amy quickly on the lips, both of them blushing.

"Come in, it must be boiling outside" Amy says inviting him in. Evan follows her to the living room, closing the door behind him,

"How was Hawaii?" He asks sitting down on the couch next to her.

"It was great" Amy replies placing the bouquet on the coffee table.

As the two of them talked, Dan lay brooding in his room. He glares at the ceiling of his room thinking sullenly.

_Stick together?_

_What were they bees? The clue hunt was bad enough now they had to deal with the snakes again?_

He stood up from his bed and takes a Cola flavoured lollipop from his desk. Dan always kept them mixed with his pencils in the case. He unwraps the tip and sucked the lolly whilst looking out his window.

Everything seemed normal, except for the fact that he now knew one of the sold mansions around his house were owned by either Jonah and his cousins or the Kabras. Dan scowled at the thought and notices a black limo glide through the neighbourhood and stop at the estate just in front of the Cahill Manor. He prays that it's the Wizards…

And curses when he sees Natalie Kabra step out of the limo and saunter to the front. Dan frowns and pulls his blinds down over the window harshly.

_**{39}**_

The black limousine swiftly stopped next to a huge manor. Natalie Kabra stepped out and took off her designer sunglasses to investigate the mansion.

It was immense, of course, no better than the Kabra estate in England but it was still pretty big. It was painted all white with a slated, grey roof and black topped chimneys. There were some steps leading up to the arched front door and some beautiful plants as green as the grass.

**(A/N: Here just look at this picture and remove the spaces so it works:**

** mass . historicbuildingsct wp-content / uploads / 2009 / 07 / Lyman-Estate . jpg)**

Over all it looked satisfactory, in Natalie's eyes that is. Her brother came out of the limousine a moment later walked over to join her.

She looked at him, scrutinizing his face. He seemed..._out of sorts_. Wait- was that...indignant and determined at the same time? Check. Glazed eyes? Check. The 14-year old only needed one more piece of evidence to complete the puzzle. Ian blushed. _We have a winner!_

Natalie shook her head and kicked her brother's leg. Hard.

"Natalie! What was that for?" Ian asked in shock.

"Look, I've told you about fifty times now, restrain yourself from thinking about Amy while I'm around! It sickens me. Really, really sickens me" His sister replied with no remorse.

Natalie's brother scoffed. "Or you just really felt like kicking me because you don't like the fact that I think about her while her immediate family is _Daniel_"

"Yeah, I suppose that's the reason why I did that" Natalie reluctantly admitted then slowly smirked "You just admitted that you think about Amy"

Ian scowled and turned away from her. Natalie grinned and reached in her dress pocket clicking the stop button on the recorder inside. Her brother had turned around at the last minute and saw the movement.

"Is that...a recorder in there?"

Ian's sister slowly looked up and schooled her features, "Nope. I was just reaching down to turn off my phone"

"You may be able to fool others, but I am your brother Natalie, therefore I know when you're lying" Ian said before lunging forward, his sister instantly stepped back and ran.

Natalie ran as fast as she could, she needed to keep this recorder from being disintegrated, and other such things she knew perfectly well he would do to it, no hesitation. _Besides_, it was for his own good.

"Give it up Natalie! That's an invasion of privacy!" Her brother yelled running after her with fast.

"Not happening brother! You're getting rid of this thinking problem! You have to ask her out already or else I'll be emailing this to _every single one_ of our cousins!" The brunette yelled in reply.

Before Ian could reply a new voice spoke out.

"_What _is going on here?"

Both Kabras stopped and looked to the entrance of the manor and found Anya standing there, hands on hips.

"Anya! How are you?" Natalie asked hugging her guardian and smiling. Ian came up and stood next to her smiling too.

"Wonderful Natalie; now, what did you do to your brother _this time_?"

_**{39}**_

"Yeah but it was a bit creepy since the volcano was still active, and it could've erupted anytime soon" Amy told him.

Evan nodded, "Were there a lot of people living on the bottom?"

"Oh yeah, and there was still smoke coming out of the top so that was _really_ scary" She replied.

"Huh, proves the fiction part of _Journey to the Centre of the Earth_ then" Her boyfriend mused.

"Yeah! Have you watched _Journey to the Island_? Amber told me it's pretty cool" Amy said.

"Nope, have you seen it?" Evan asked.

"No, but I'm hoping I will soon" Amy answered.

"Maybe sooner than you think, I got tickets. Do you want to come with me on Saturday?" Evan asked hopefully.

"Wha- of course! I 'd love to" Amy replied sincerely. Evan smiled, they sat in comfortable silence.

_**Ring!**_

_**Ring!**_

_**Ring!**_

Both jumped at the sound of the phone.

"Um, excuse me" Amy said to him, sliding towards the other end of the couch and picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh hello! Is this young Miss Amelia Cahill?"

Amy frowned at the knowing voice.

"Um…yes, who's asking?"

"Oh I'm Anya Nicolavena dear, Ian and Natalie's guardian? I'm sure we'll be meeting soon, I called to talk to your uncle, Fiske?"

"Uncle Fiske? Oh, um he's in his office, I'll just go get him"

"Okay then"

"Sorry, I'll be right back" Amy said to Evan before walking off to her uncle's office.

She stopped at the wooden door and knocked. Uncle Fiske opened the door a moment later and smiled kindly at her.

"Amy, what's going on?"

"Um, Anya Nikola-niko- yeah…Ian and Natalie's guardian is on the phone, she wanted to talk to you?"

"Oh well okay then"

Amy handed him the phone before quickly slipping out back to the living room.

_**{39}**_

The liquid bubbled over, spilling out of the test tube. Sinead turned around just in time to see it distinguish the heating flame of the Bunsen burner.

"No! Wai-"

She panicked and tried to pick up the test tube before it smashed. She gasped at the burn of her fingers.

_Well of course it was hot_.

Sinead wringed her hand before picking up her metal tongs and using them to place her test tube on a heat mat.

"Whoa-what happened here?"

Sinead turned around to see Nellie walk into her lab, surveying the mess on the bench.

"Hey Nellie" She greeted smiling.

"Hey kiddo, bit of a mess?" Nellie grinned back.

"Yeah…I accidentally let some chemicals overheat" Sinead replied sheepishly.

"Well, I'll help you clean that mess up, then we can go to the living room, Fiske wants to talk to all of us" The au pair told her.

"Okay, thanks"

The girls made quick work of the mess and left for the living room. Evan and Amy sat on one couch talking quietly whilst Dan sat on one of the lone armchairs playing his PSP with Fiske sitting across from him, they both sat down on another couch.

"Oh good you're both here, could we hurry this? I have basketball practice" Dan said, still in his bad mood.

"Well, as I said before the Clue Hunters have to stick together" Fiske began.

"Yes, but do Evan and Nellie know?" Sinead asked.

"Yep, we told them earlier" Dan said scowling, still.

"Anyway, the Holts will arrive tomorrow and the Wizards will arrive the day after" Fiske told them.

"What about Ned and Ted and the Kabras?" Nellie asked.

Sinead looked up "My brothers will arrive today, as for the Kabras-"

"They've already arrived" Dan interrupted, his face stony "I saw them outside"

"Okay then, now that everyone knows what's going on, I have some Madrigal business to attend to, so I'll see you later" With that Fiske walked off to his office.

Leaving the others to contemplate the news.

_{Tell your boyfriend, if he's got beef}_

_{I'm a vegetarian and I ain't feckin' scared of him}_

**Finished! Everyone please review, please! Thanks for reading! Also try to guess the song?**


	2. Just The Girl

_Title?_ Unnoticed

_Rating?_ T for some of the language that just can't be held back from teenagers.

_Pairing?_ _Amian, Danatalie, Hamead, Nedison, Teagan._

_Chapter Two? __Just the Girl_

_Disclaimer?_Don't even think about that!

_Summary?_"You forget that we are Cahills. It's bloody impossible for us to go unnoticed" An attempt to make a realistic setting of the Cahills in high school.

**A/n: Trying out to make a realistic fanfic of the Cahills in high school. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be used to keep me warm in the cold weather of my country and reviews in general are valued. Sorry for the late update! Usually I take only two weeks, sorry. The song last chapter was **_**Don't Trust Me**_** by 3OH3! And I updated chapter one, it's similar to my first attempt but some scenes have been changed.**

**Enjoy!**

_{She's a mystery} _

_{She's too much for me}_

Reagan Holt sucked in a huge breath of fresh, Boston air. She hadn't been here ever since a year ago. Ever since the Vesper attacks. Reagan shook herself to rid her mind of such thoughts, and decided to run ever faster. Her sister, Madison was running ahead, always the sporty one.

The blonde-haired girl breathed deeply again before fully sprinting to catch up to her twin, her footsteps pounding the pavement. The two were out for a small jog and had promised to go back to the Cahill manor after their exercise.

Two days ago, the Holts had arrived in Boston. They were welcomed by the Cahills and the Starlings at the airport, the whole ordeal went peacefully; counting out the part where they went to a shop and got kicked out for breaking so many things; also the part where they got kicked out for being too rowdy in the nearest fast food place and nobody could forget how Hamilton _accidentally _shoved a hand-carry bag at Sinead whose pocket was open, in which lay a little test tube filled with, _not exactly legal_ chemicals; said test tube fell out due to unexpected pressure from the weight of the bag and lack of balance for Sinead. The guards saw it. All of it. They were told to leave, after paying a $200 fine. Peaceful indeed.

Reagan looked up and realised they were nearing the Cahill estate and geared herself up for the traditional Holt sisters sprint finish. The two girls ran alongside each other matching stride each other's steps. They reached the manor in a dead heat. Both panting and puffing, they grinned and Madison reached up to open the door. The twins went through the entrance hall to the lounge.

The first thing they saw was Dan, he was splayed out on the couch, TV remote held tightly in his left hand.

"Hey Dan what-"Reagan started.

"Cha doin'?"Madison finished.

Both grinned.

Dan raised his brow,

"Okay…I don't know if I should laugh and tease because you guys sound like Ned and Ted, or… be freaked out because you guys sound like Ned and Ted"

Madison rolled her eyes before plopping down onto one of the armchairs, Reagan easing into another one opposite her.

"What's on TV?" Reagan asked taking off her hoodie and draping it over the armchair.

"Doctor Who" The Madrigal replied absent-mindedly.

"Awesome, which episode is this one?" Madison inquired, intrigued.

"It's the-" Dan started.

"Is that Madame De Pompadour? It is! This is the one with the clockwork androids!" Reagan interrupted, unintentionally.

"Yeah I haven't seen this one in a while" Her twin sister commented curling up into her chair.

All three sat comfortably watching the episode, remarking about things here and there.

Just then the door opened and Sinead came in.

"Hey you three, Fiske told me to tell you guys that the Kabras are coming over for dinner" she told them.

Madison and Reagan looked at each other and grimaced, groaning.

"Are you serious?" Dan exclaimed, his features turning angry.

"Yes, and he wants us all to be there" Sinead replied.

"No way, I'm leaving" The 14-year old said with steely resolve. He slipped on his sneakers, ready to leave.

The older girl sighed, "Fiske also said that you don't turn up, he'll be RSVP-ing Nathan's party with a 'no'"

"What? Nathan's my best friend!" Dan cried outraged.

A new voice spoke up. "And the Kabras are your family Dan. Whether you like it or not the Vespers are here and we need to stick together. All of us"

Everyone turned to see Amy entering the room, arms crossed over her chest. Her brother took one look at her stern face and scowled.

"Fine. But don't expect me to be all chummy buddies with those snakes, I'm going. I've got basketball practice" He said stalking off to his room.

His sister sighed at him before turning to the twins,

"Hey girls, Fiske wanted to talk to you after your jog, he's in the theatre" she told them.

Both nodded before exiting the room to talk to the Madrigal Leader.

"Dan really likes basketball huh?" Sinead mused.

"Yeah he has practice four times a week" Amy replied.

"Never would've thought it" Her friend said.

"He's good at it, one of the top three on the team, apparently" Amy answered.

"Hm. So can you come with me to the library? I need to return a book" Sinead told her.

Amy grinned.

"Sure"

_**{39}**_

Natalie Kabra sighed as she picked off some imaginary lint from her dress. Her reflection in the mirror copied her. She was sitting at her dresser brushing her hair. Natalie looked over at the outfit she had set out, white blouse, red skirt, red heels with the accessories.

It all looked great, of course but the whole Cahills all together having dinner was a bad idea. A really bad idea. Sure they all stepped up a notch from killing each other but she knew it would still be either really awkward or _disastrous_.

Then there was the whole other problem of her brother having a crush on Amy Cahill. He'd probably be flattering her. Natalie rolled her eyes; that'd be a fail. It would be good if he followed her advice but she knew it had no chance of working. Maybe when he saw how _in love_ Amy and that Alan guy were, Ian would stop obsessing. Besides the redheaded Madrigal had an undying love for her boyfriend, if the public displays of affection on CliqueMe were anything to go by.

If things couldn't get worse Daniel Cahill hated her and her brother. He'd sure be a party clown. Not. Then there was the Ekat girl, Sinead and Hamilton Holt. They'd surely be arguing.

The whole idea of unity was stupid.

Natalie stood up, determined to stop thinking about the degrading ordeal. She put on her coat before deciding to go for a walk around the neighbourhood. Maybe she could find the mall.

The Lucian girl found that Windswept Neighbourhood was a very picturesque area. She had to admit the Madrigal Leader picked a good place to live in. Natalie loved walking around, exploring the area.

There were already a few leaves floating through the breeze, enough so that everyone knew autumn was coming. Natalie stopped in front of a familiar looking building. She looked at the sign and found that it was a middle/high school. Then she remembered. Natalie had read a pamphlet given to her by Anya. It was about Addams Middle school.

She looked at the building again and realised it _was_ Addams Middle school.

"It seems…satisfactory" the girl murmured to herself.

Natalie heard a strange sound. It sounded like…balls bouncing. She walked around to the basketball courts and saw some students at what looked like a basketball practice.

They all had black and red uniforms. Natalie found that most of them looked her age. In fact one of them looked familiar… She sighed before deciding to keep going with her walk and turning around.

_**{39}**_

"Hello girls" Fiske greeted them warmly.

"Hi Fiske" Reagan and Madison greeted back.

"Hey-"

"Fiske!"

The twins turned around to see Ned and Ted walk inside the room and then plop down on some chairs. The boys looked surprised to see them there.

"Um…Fiske what-"the boys began.

"-are _they_ doing here?" the girls finished.

All of them turned to each other, horrified.

"Let's pretend-" Madison began.

"-that never happened" Ned finished.

Both realised what they had done and looked at each other, aghast.

"Yeah…" Reagan commented looking at them both weirdly.

"Anyway, what's going on Fiske?" Ted asked in an effort to change the subject.

Fiske looked amused at them but he quickly schooled his expression and cleared his throat.

"Well, girls as you know, I've been communicating with your parents"

Madison and Reagan nodded.

"In their last email, they told me of both of you needing tutors?" Fiske asked.

"Well…yes" Reagan replied, now getting an idea of why the Starling brothers were there.

"But only for a couple of things, like Math and English" Madison told him.

"Yes, and Ned and Ted here are very skilled and they are quite smart" The Madrigal leader told them.

"So, they're the ones we were meant to be tutoring…" Ted mused.

Fiske nodded in response.

Silence reigned. Everyone looked awkwardly at various objects, willing themselves to say something…_anything_.

"Okay then, well um…we'll see you guys later. Thanks for telling us Fiske" Madison said standing up.

"Yeah bye guys" Reagan agreed standing up as well.

_**{39}**_

Bounce

Run

Dribble

Pass

Dan Cahill panted as he ran to catch up with his teammates to the opposition's goal. Nathan, who had the ball dribbled it whilst running, Dan called out his name for a pass.

The blonde-haired boy looked around before passing the ball to Dan.

He saw the ball, he did. It just…flew out of his hands, kind of. The ball bounced over his head and Dan grimaced.

"Red ball" The ref called out.

Dan ran to get the ball which, he now realised had hit a girl and he jogged up to her. The girl was patting her head with one hand and holding the basketball in the other. The 14-year old boy saw this and winced, hoping he wouldn't get slapped or anything.

"Sorry for that, my friend Nathan passed the ball to me and it kinda slipped past my…" Dan trailed off as he saw who he was actually talking to.

Natalie glared at him accusingly.

"Of all the people to meet, honestly!"

"Well I'm sorry then, could I have the ball back?" He replied hurrying to get away from her.

Still glaring, Natalie threw the ball at his face unexpectedly. Dan stumbled back before he luckily caught the ball. He scowled at her.

"What was that for?"

"My cranium hurts, I think I'm getting a head ache" she replied.

Dan rolled his eyes "Whatever, I hate you; you hate me, let's just cut to the chase and stay away from each other alright?"

"Surprisingly, I think that was a pretty intelligent sentence from you" Natalie replied rolling her eyes when his eyebrows shot up to his hairline "but you are wrong about one thing"

"And that is?" Dan asked.

"I don't hate you" The British girl replied before turning around and slowly walking away.

"_What?"_ The 14-year old boy exclaimed feeling dubious about the whole conversation.

"I just _extremely _dislike you" Natalie replied without turning around.

Dan almost sighed in relief; the snake was just messing with him. Still he stared at her in confusion. That almost sounded joking. And joking meant friendly. And _friendly_ is not in the description of Kabra.

He ran a hand through his hair and sighed before deciding it wasn't worth the stress to think about and walked back to the basketball courts.

Nathan looked at him curiously as they joined together for a 5-minute rest.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend" he said his tone teasing.

Dan choked on his water.

He glared at his friend's amused smirk, "She's not my girlfriend alright?"

Nathan shrugged "If you say so"

Dan was about to say something again when he was interrupted by the coach's whistle. They all ran back to the courts ready for another game.

_**{39}**_

Phoenix Wizard sat in the black limousine heading for the Cahill Manor. He lay back sipping his drink, listening to his cousin, Jonah's latest song over the radio. Said cousin sat next to him snoozing.

He didn't get what the branch leaders were thinking when they decided to _unite_ the Clue Hunters. Anyone could see it was a bad idea from every angle. The Cahills and the Kabras then the Starlings and the Holts, it was like the Montagues and Capulets! Phoenix smiled at the similarity of the warring families of Romeo & Juliet to the warring families of the Clue Hunters.

Phoenix looked out of his window to see the Cahill Manor approaching. He saw the Kabras already at the front door talking to the Cahills; well actually it was just Fiske and the Kabras' guardian conversing.

"Hey Jonah wake up dude, we're here" he said shaking his cousin awake.

Jonah grumbled and rubbed his eyes, waking up. "Phoenix, dude, do you know how late I went to bed last night man? It takes a long time to film a music video you know"

Phoenix ignored him and stepped out of the car, walking up the steps, Jonah following begrudgingly behind him. The Kabras, having heard their car turned around to see the two approaching.

Natalie gave them both a curt nod, before flippantly turning around again.

Ian greeted them civilly, "Jonah, Phoenix, evening"

Fiske spotted them both and smiled at all of them.

"Do come in, all of you" he told them.

They all followed Fiske, who led them to the dining room. Amy and Sinead sat next to each other, talking quietly. Dan sat on the other side of Amy talking to Hamilton who was across the table from Sinead. Reagan and Madison sat on the other side of Sinead laughing to each other. Ned and Ted sat next to Hamilton watching a dangerous looking, stoppered beaker in front of them carefully.

Fiske led Anya to a chair at one end of the table. They conversed for a minute before Fiske sat down on the other end of the table.

Ian, seeing his guardian had picked her seat, sat down next to Hamilton, Jonah sitting next to him.

Natalie sat down next to Nellie who was to the right side of Fiske, Phoenix sitting next to his cousin.

"Hey Natalie" Phoenix greeted warmly.

"Hello Phoenix how's Sophie?" Natalie asked.

Sophie Watson, Natalie's close friend was in Janus and Phoenix's girlfriend. Due to this the trio spent quite a lot of time hanging out together over the past year.

The table was a great display of food whilst the Clue Hunters chatted loudly. After a while Fiske cleared his throat at the top of the table to get everyone's attention. They all turned to look at him.

"I'd just like to say a good evening and welcome to all of you who have come here tonight. I know it may be quite hard for all of you to leave your lives and come here, so thank you. Let's hope that tonight peace can be achieved with minimum disagreements" at this he looked over Amy, Ian, Sinead, Hamilton, Dan and Natalie, "And also I'd like to say that since school will be starting on Monday, Amy and Sinead will be talking to the girls about the regulations, school uniform and such whilst Dan, Ned and Ted will be doing the same for the boys" Everyone nodded, "On that note, let's eat"

The chatter returned to the table and everyone started eating quietly. Well…almost everyone. Hamilton and Dan were tucking into the meal heavily, Madison, Reagan, Ted and Ned doing the same. Sinead shook her head at them all; she and Amy were eating and talking quietly, Jonah, Ian, Phoenix and Natalie doing the same. Anya and Fiske watched them all in amusement.

"-Yeah but you know how she is, so she goes up to Karise and she just goes 'I've waited all my life to see you" Phoenix said to an amused Natalie.

"But she hasn't even heard of Karise since this year though" The Lucian girl said smiling slightly.

"Yeah but that's just how she is" He replied smiling too. Natalie studied his eyes. They had wandered again. She smiled. Natalie was happy for Phoenix and Sophie, they seemed really jovial together.

"Are you two talking about Sophie Watson?" Reagan asked, looking up from her food.

"Yeah, she's my girlfriend" Phoenix said, still smiling.

"Madison and I know her! She was at our sports boot camp! Remember?" She said to Madison, nudging the girl.

"Yeah, I remember her. She wasn't half bad at sport but she seemed a bit too dramatic, we found out she was a Janus in eight days" Madison said.

"Sophie told me about this; it was her initiation test for this theatre group" Natalie conferred.

"Theatre groups have initiations?" Ted looked shocked.

"Some of the elite ones do" The London girl replied.

"That is-" Ned began.

"So weird" Ted finished.

"Yeah, but that's how she is, Sophie. She's _amazing"_ Phoenix said, adoration in his eyes.

"Does he always talk like this?" Madison asked looking nothing short of disgusted.

Reagan rolled her eyes, "Just because _you_ think of true love as-"

"Revolting, stupid and entirely _too cheesy _for comfort? Don't blame me, I got sick of that stuff years ago" Madison replied before tucking into her meal again.

"Agreed" Ned said in reply to Madison's words. Ted looked up at his brother before shaking his head in disappointment of giving in to the immaturity.

"This is so not cool Madison, Ned. You guys are never going to get in a relationship" Reagan said disappointedly.

"That's fine-" Madison started.

"With us" Ned finished.

"Okay, now _that_ is creepy" Ted commented. Reagan nodded in agreement.

"It would be splendid to have a boyfriend" Natalie said.

Dan snorted.

"Something funny Daniel?" Her tone was cold.

Reagan decided to tuck into her meal again, wondering how exactly the conversation got to that icy point.

"Yeah" Natalie raised her brow "I feel sorry for the guy who'd have to deal with you" Dan replied, just as cold.

"Oh? And _what exactly _do you mean by _that_?" She asked fire in her eyes.

"He'd have to deal with your personality" He told her.

"Dan!" Amy hissed. They both ignored her.

"Well I'd feel sorry for the girl who has to deal with your immaturity" Natalie told him scathingly.

"Actually, it's called being funny, although since _you've_ obviously never heard a joke before, _you wouldn't know_" Dan shot back.

"Figures you'd mistake yourself as _funny_, it's called being arrogant, dense and just plain _stupid_" She said disdainfully.

"Well at least I wouldn't be a cold ice queen. You'd probably think yourself above him that you wouldn't even hug him or kiss him" He replied scornfully.

"That is not true. Sophie and I practiced for exactly that kind of situation and-"

"_What?_" Phoenix exclaimed shocked. Everyone else looked shocked as well. _They'd been practicing? _Natalie finally caught onto their train of thought.

"Not in that way! It was all pure _theory_ work!" Natalie said, horrified they would think she'd do that. It was just some reading not actual…. She shook her head to rid it of those thoughts.

"So you don't even know! I feel even more sorry for the guy now, he'd probably hate your kiss, since you're such an amateur" Dan mocked her.

"I really don't think you two should be talking about this" Ian said in discomfort.

"Well, at least I wouldn't be as uninformed as you" Natalie said ignoring her brother her voice rising.

"And how would you know if I was uninformed?" Dan said raising his voice too.

"Seriously, this is _not_ appropriate dinner conversation, you two" Sinead said, agreeing with Amy and Ian. They kept talking.

"Are you?" Natalie said her voice rising higher.

"Well…yeah but-" He started.

"Exactly my point! Your kiss would be even worse than mine" She was looking smug.

"Oh come on, we're all _eating_!" Hamilton said agreeing with Amy, Ian and Sinead. His plea was ignored.

"Oh really, you think something can be even worse than your kiss?" Dan yelled purposefully looking doubtful. Natalie eyes flashed.

"Yes! You, not knowing anything, would probably slobber all over her and-"

"Alright STOP!" Amy exclaimed. She was looking disgusted. The two stopped and her brother turned to her.

"It can't have been that bad Amy" Dan told her, his voice returning to normal.

"Yes, that is really dramatic" Natalie said.

"Actually I agree with Amy on this one-" Ian said fully expecting the others being shocked.

Dan scoffed.

"You always agree with Amy brother" Natalie told him.

"That is not the point!" The red haired Madrigal said looking flushed.

"Yeah, you two are getting too much" Sinead said looking revolted.

"Go talk it out. Outside" Amy said gaining her composure, and looking stern, pointing to the door.

"No way-" Dan complained.

"I think you should listen to your sister Dan, it's time you made peace you two" Fiske interjected.

"But-" Natalie started.

"No Natalie, I agree with them; go talk it out with Dan" Anya interrupted.

Natalie frowned and reluctantly walked to the living room, not looking back to see if Dan was following her.

Dan looked at his sister pleading with her. Amy gave him a firm look and gestured for him to _go_. He sighed before grudgingly walking off to the living room.

_**{39}**_

Natalie walked into the living room and sat primly on one of the couches. She sighed._ Why was it so hard to get along with Daniel? _Just this afternoon they had agreed to stay away from each other and she was planning to do just that. Then he laughed in her face, laughed in her face about her hope to have a boyfriend. _Who does that?_ Alright so technically he snorted not exactly laughed (but the two things are quite similar) and he was probably thinking of something else. Natalie rolled her eyes. _Daniel is such a Madrigal_.

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Dan had just walked into the room and heard the Lucian girl say another cryptic sentence. Not quite nice, not quite insulting.

"If you really want to know, I was just thinking how sometimes Madrigals are too nice" She replied offhandedly.

"Yeah and you think that it happens to me too. Great" He said sarcastically, sitting in one of the other couches.

"Look Daniel, we had a deal, stay away from each other remember? I say we should enforce that deal fuller and actually try _not_ to break it in the space of less than twenty-four hours" Natalie told him.

"Yeah, I agree, let's just have a truce alright? And when we're at school, the truce stays and we stay away from each other. There are enough kids in middle school that we probably won't be seeing each other at all throughout the term" Dan replied.

"Alright, you've got a truce" Natalie agreed.

"Good" with that Dan walked out of the living room. Natalie followed behind him fully planning to keep with the truce. It would be better for the both of them _and_ their cousins.

_{She's cold and she's cruel}_

_{But she knows what she's doing}_

**Anyone know this song? It's a really great one. So this chapter I mostly had Danatalie all round, next chapter will probably be Amian or any of the other pairings.  
**

**Okay dinner outfits time! These are only for the girls, since I can't really find any boys' clothes on Polyvore (where I make the outfits). Just copy and paste it to your browser but take out the spaces so it works.  
**

**Amy: www . polyvore amys _ dinner _ outfit / set ? id = 5173369  
**

**Sinead: www . polyvore sineads _ dinner _ outfit / set ? id = 52248977  
**

**Natalie: www . polyvore natalies _ dinner _ outfit / set ? id = 52171601  
**

**Madison: www . polyvore madisons _ dinner _ outfit / set ? id = 52249390  
**

**Reagan: www . polyvore reagans _ dinner _ outft / set ? id = 52249784  
**

**Review!  
**


	3. Next In Line

_Title?_ Unnoticed

_Rating?_ T for some of the language that just can't be held back from teenagers.

_Pairing?_ _Amian, Danatalie, Hamead, Nedison, Teagan._

_Chapter Three? __Next In Line_

_Disclaimer?_Don't even think about that!

_Summary?_"You forget that we are Cahills. It's bloody impossible for us to go unnoticed" An attempt to make a realistic setting of the Cahills in high school.

**A/n: Trying out to make a realistic fanfic of the Cahills in high school. Constructive criticism is appreciated, flames will be used to keep me warm in the cold weather of my country and reviews in general are valued. **

**You guys are so **_**awesome**_**! Thank you so much for all the reviews, faves and follows. I wish I could be faster in updating but with school, my new baby brother and everything else it's not really possible for me. Again THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Also a lot of people knew what the song was this time, Just the Girl by The Click Five :). I know, Sinead and her brothers have already graduated and are geniuses but for the sake of this story, they haven't yet. So this is kind of an AU for that fact.**

**Anyways here's the story. **

**Enjoy!**

_{I sing this song to all of my age}_

_{For these are the questions we've got to face}_

Amy Cahill sighed and looked at her au pair questioningly. "Are you sure Nellie?"

"Yeah, go on kiddo, I'll be fine here" Nellie replied in assurance. At the dubious look on Amy's face, the older girl pushed the 17-year old towards the door of the kitchens, "Go"

Amy turned around to see the door to the kitchens closing. She frowned.

"Amy! Just go already! I'll wash the dishes" Nellie yelled from inside.

The 17-year old couldn't help but smile. Nellie knew her so well.

Amy straightened up and walked up to the living room where all the other girls were. Dan, Ned and Ted had gone and taken the other boys to the theatre because it wasn't really necessary for them to hear of the girls' uniforms. Amy and Sinead had agreed and the others had gone to their designated rooms whilst Amy had gone to talk to Nellie and maybe help with the washing up. With that having failed, here she was.

Amy opened the door to see Sinead sitting on one of the couches with Natalie, Madison and Reagan sitting on a couch opposite her. The Madrigal sat next to her friend and noticed some pamphlets on the coffee table. Natalie and Reagan were currently reading one of said pamphlets whilst Madison just looked bored.

"Madison, take a pamphlet, it'll be easier for us" Sinead said gesturing to the coffee table. Said girl took a pamphlet and looked disinterestedly at the cover. Amy noticing that Sinead had one; took one as well.

"Alright girls, as you know we are here to tell you of the uniform, rules and regulations, extracurricular activities and other such things tonight" Amy began.

"We'll start with the uniforms" Sinead told them.

Natalie looked up, her interest showing clearly on her features.

"The system at Addams is a quite relaxed one. You can wear a long sleeved top, which can be any colour but most people just wear the standard white" Sinead explained.

"Long-sleeved? Summer _just_ ended though" Reagan pointed out.

"They do have other options, there's a sleeveless blouse that can also be any colour; it has to be tucked in though. Also there's a short sleeved, shirt but that has to be white. They also let you wear your own, sweatshirts, jumpers and any other outer clothing. Also there's this special school vest, which can be either yellow, red or blue" Amy told them.

"Now, for the bottoms, Addams has a selection of different-styled skirts which can also be any colour" Sinead explained further.

"Skirts? Don't they have pants or shorts or something?" Madison protested.

"No… sorry Madison, I don't think there are any pants or shorts" Sinead replied.

"But I haven't worn a skirt since kindergarten! Aren't there any other options?" Madison stood up.

"Sit down Madison, I think you can wear some skorts, I read about it but hardly anyone wears them. They can also be any colour" Amy told them.

"A skort? What is that?" Reagan asked.

"They're basically just shorts; however they look like a skirt, hence the name, skorts" Sinead replied, finding the page with the skorts and pointing to it. Madison smiled, happy not to have to wear a skirt.

"So that's what the uniform is, they also have this policy on school bags" Amy told them.

"I don't see why they would feel the need to dictate what our bags should be" Natalie said frowning.

"Well, it's nothing really, and no one minds. You just have to have a satchel or another bag that you can carry easily. As for backpacks it would be better for you to just buy one of the school ones, they're really light. The thing is the school just wants the students to carry a light bag, so that it won't add unnecessary strain to them. The school backpacks can either be white, black or grey" Sinead explained.

"What about shoes? Is there something about them too?" Natalie asked.

"No, everyone's allowed to wear their own shoes" Amy told her. The Lucian smiled.

"Now, accessories, you can basically wear any and however many you want and the teachers don't mind" Sinead told them. The younger girls nodded in understanding.

_**~39~**_

"Ok, that's pretty much everything, the girls will probably take a longer time talking about the school because of the uniform and everything" Dan finished. He was sitting on a chair on the small platform stage in the theatre, Ned and Ted beside him. Jonah, Phoenix, Hamilton and Ian sat across from them in their own of one of the many red chairs.

"Yes, they'll probably-" Ted started.

"-Be discussing everything from shoes to bracelets" Ned finished, both agreeing with Dan.

"So that's all then?" Phoenix asked for confirmation.

"Yeppers" Ned and Ted replied simultaneously.

"Alright then, that's it, I'll be going now. By the way guys, nobody says '_yeppers'_ anymore" The younger boy said standing up from his seat.

"Yeah, see you guys later, I'm leaving" Dan stood up too moving towards the door.

"Sit down, Daniel, Phoenix" Ian's voice boomed across to both of them. Both turned around questioningly. The Lucian boy was looking stern at them, though most of his gaze was directed at Dan. They all waited for a few minutes before Ian nudged Jonah next to him, who was falling asleep quickly. The Janus started and at the look on his cousin's face, rolled his eyes.

"Yes, sit down both of you, we'd all like to talk to you for a moment, Dan" Jonah told them dryly. Said Lucian frowned before shaking his head in disappointment, he turned to Hamilton expectedly. By this time, Dan and Phoenix had sat back down, the latter rolling his eyes at the remembrance of what was to occur.

"What is this?" Dan asked warily.

"This is an intervention Dan" Hamilton told him, looking as intimidating as he could. However with Dan being Dan, he was used to such looks from other Cahills and besides, he had a feeling Ian was behind all this.

"An intervention? What for?" He asked,

"For the fact that all of us here, including Ned and Ted, have reason to believe that you might have an interest in my sister, Daniel" Ian told him, serious as ever.

"Your sister?! An intervention?! _Dude!_ This is crazy! I'm leaving" Dan moved to stand up again. Before he could, Ned and Ted were at his side holding him down.

"Sorry man but-"Ted started, whispering.

"-he's paying us in reports" Ned finished.

"Reports?! Of what?" The blonde-haired boy whispered back.

"Exclusive reports from-" Ned started.

"-the Labroid research labs in-" Ted continued.

"-Tuscany and everything there is-" his brother sustained.

"-exclusive and extremely hard to-" Ted told him.

"-even just hear of!" Ned finished excitedly.

"And how do you know he'll have them?" Dan said sceptically.

"Lucians have various-" Ted started.

"-connections, you know" Ned finished.

The younger boy rolled his eyes. Typical. So now he was being held back against his will to suffer through a ridiculous intervention about _Natalie Kabra_ of all people. Just typical.

"Alright Dan, answer correctly and truthfully and we'll be over with this sooner" Jonah told him in the same dry tone.

"This is unreasonable" The 14-year old exclaimed scowling.

"Alright first question" Ian said ignoring him. Dan would've face palmed had he had free arms and hands.

"Since when did you first start showing more than innocent interest in my sister?" The London boy asked, his tone indicating business. He gestured to Phoenix who had buried his face in his hands before reaching behind his chair looking up disbelievingly at Ian and finally taking out a clipboard. Dan's eyes widened. A clipboard?! These people were crazy! Phoenix passed it to Ian who's gaze to Dan had hardened.

"Daniel? When did you first start showing interest in my sister?" He repeated.

"Okay Ian dude, look, I have never and probably won't ever like your sister!" He exclaimed truthfully. The older boy looked dubious.

"This will be easier if you answer _truthfully_ Daniel, now, when did you first-"

"I have never liked your sister! What gives you the idea that I do anyway?!" Dan exclaimed, interrupting, disbelieving the ridicule of the situation.

"Dude, you did have a kiss argument with her at dinner remember?" Hamilton pointed out looking amused. Ian nodded seriously. The younger boy started. That didn't mean anything!

"Okay first of all, it happened _once_, and two I wasn't even thinking about it! It was just like any other argument we've had before!"

Now Jonah, Phoenix, Ned and Ted looked interested. Amused too. The bastards. Dan thought, already plotting their demise. Ian leaned forward in his seat, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Explain what you mean about your 'kiss argument' Daniel"

"I mean: it was just like any other argument we've had before. She annoyed me, I got under her skin, then we just started yelling, I wasn't even thinking about how stupid it was that we were arguing about kisses for Pete's sake" Dan replied rolling his eyes.

"Yeah, I can believe that, you guys can be quite stupid" Phoenix remarked. Dan glared at him. _Un-called for_.

"Are you sure your feelings for Natalie are completely and irrevocably _not related_ to love?" Ian asked him, scanning for lies.

"No! Now can I go?!" Dan replied honestly, he was exasperated and he wanted to leave.

"Just a minute Daniel, remember someday soon _if_ you ever do start liking my sister-"

"Which I won't"

"Then this intervention _will_ happen again" Ian told him. The Lucian smirked mischievously. "And I think it will be _much_ worse"

Dan nodded absentmindedly before the Starlings finally released him and he scowled at them all. Especially Ian. He gave them one last icy glare before leaving the room.

_**{39}**_

Madison picked up the black skort on her bed. It was a bit short, but if she thought about it, some of her sports shorts were shorter than this. It had two tight side pockets too. Nifty. The blonde haired girl started.

_Nifty?!_

Where did that come from? She shook her head; she was spending too much time with those Starling brothers. It was 6 AM on the morning of the first day of school, the last five days of the holidays were spent hanging out and being forced to bond with the other Cahills, courtesy of Fiske and Anya. They had to go to all sorts of events and activities.

The Holt girl slid the door of her wardrobe open and looked at her clothes contemplatively. SpongeBob hoodie or black bomber jacket? Madison looked to the back of her wardrobe and grinned when she found the grey fabric. Batman sweater? Perfect.

She took the black towel from her bed and started walking to the bathroom. It was early, hopefully no one else was awake yet. Madison walked along and bumped into Reagan on the way.

"Hey Madz" the other girl greeted, her own grey towel folded on her arm.

"Hey Reagz" her sister replied.

Both grinned and started walking together.

"Morning-"

"-Girls!"

The twins both turned around to see the Starling brothers grinning broadly, their matching blue towels around their necks. Madison almost face palmed. Speak of the devil and he will appear. Or in this case _think_ of the devil.

"Morning" Reagan replied.

"What she said" Madison said hurrying to get to the bathroom. She wanted to shower first and if things kept going, they'd all have a huge argument about who'd be first. Then they'd go all _scissors paper rock _and that would take too much time to consider and decide who the winner is. At least if she got there first she could use that as a valid reason and actually have her morning jog _without_ being late to school.

"In a hurry, much?" Ned remarked, matching her strides. He frowned at her. "I know your plan Madison; you want to use the excuse of 'first come first serve' to get the hot water first"

She smirked and he bristled.

"Well, I think _you're worried_ because you _know_ it'll work" with that Madison sprinted to the bathrooms. Ned stood stock still for a moment before running after her, as fast as he could, yelling as he went.

Their siblings exchanged a look of confusion before shrugging it off as normal daily occurrence and continuing their debate about One Direction music. Which Reagan loved and Ted just happened to hate.

Coincidences.

_**{39}**_

Sinead smoothed out her navy blue uniform skirt and put on her white lab coat over it. Most people would think her strange for doing so but seeing as the Ekat hardly even took it off at school, she thought it was perfectly logical for her to make it a sort of coat. The lab coat that is.

She proceeded to head to the bathroom. Looking at her watch, she realised it was 5:58 AM, the twin girls would be waking up any second, as would her brothers. She usually woke up an hour before them to get to the shower first as well as spend as much productive time in her lab as much as possible before school.

The Ekat arrived at the bathroom and didn't waste time. She headed to the mirror and started to pull her hair into a rough bun. Sinead looked absent-mindedly at the mirror before focusing on something truly terrifying.

She screamed.

"_**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr rgggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhh hhhhh!" **_

Hamilton woke up sharply from his sleepy state. He had woken up sometime before and sleepily trudged to the bathroom where he proceeded to pee. And now, someone had screamed. The Tomas turned around.

"**Aaaaarrrrrgggghhh!"** His scream was much shorter than hers yet still held the same surprised and flabbergasted quality.

"Hamilton! For the love of Katherine _pull your pants up!_" Sinead exclaimed, abruptly covering her eyes with her hands.

Hamilton blushed before hastily proceeding to do just that. _What was she doing here?_

"What are you doing here?!" he exclaimed.

"Well I didn't exactly expect to see anyone here seeing as _the door's unlocked_" she answered spitefully, still covering her eyes.

"You should look before you go in next time!" The Tomas said red as a tomato.

Sinead was about to retort when the door opened suddenly and Madison rushed in, seconds later; Ned followed and just about pushed her to the floor, landing on top of her.

"Ack! Ned you idiot, get offa me!" The Tomas girl exclaimed, wriggling beneath him.

"Sorry! It was an accident!" The Ekat boy apologised, quickly getting to his feet.

"You weigh a freakin' ton, you know that?" she glared at him, brushing herself off.

They both looked towards Sinead, who had finally uncovered her eyes and Hamilton, who was buttoning the last button on his pyjama pants. The two looked at the red taint on Hamilton's cheeks which was mirrored on Sinead's. Slowly an amused grin appeared on Madison's face. One look at Ned's, confirmed that he was amused as well. He was just about to make some sort of snarky comment when-

The door burst open again and Ted and Reagan piled in looking at their surroundings in confusion.

"Did we interrupt something here?" Ted asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Actually, Madison and I were just leaving, I think we interrupted Hamilton and Sinead here" Ned told him with a devious smile.

"Well, we'll just be leaving then…" Reagan made to walk out the door, Madison, Ned and Ted following her.

"No wait! It's not what you think!" Sinead finally snapped out of her stupor to call out her indignation.

Both heard the quartet on the other side of the door snicker disbelievingly. The Ekat gave a frustrated sigh.

It was only the morning of the first day of school and already things weren't going as planned.

_**{39}**_

Amy stepped out of her black car and took a deep breath. No matter how many times she did this she would always be nervous on the first day of school. A feeling that her brother, Dan, did not seem to share.

He spotted his two best friends quickly and waving took out his skateboard and rode over. The redhead smiled and looked for her own friends. In minutes she had spotted Amber's purple head in the crowd. Making sure all her doors were locked, Amy made her way over to the eccentric 17-year old.

"Hey Amber!" The Madrigal greeted, having finally made her way through the crowd of over-excited students. The purple-haired girl turned to her and grinned.

"Amy! I missed you! I heard you went to Hawaii? How was it?" She greeted hugging the redhead tightly.

"Hawaii was fine, I missed you too and I love your hair now!" Amy replied. Over the years that she and Amber had been friends, the eccentric always loved dying her hair multiple colours. It was her style and she liked it way more than the normal brown that it naturally was.

"Thanks, I thought violet would be a great colour, you've changed too! Has your hair gone shorter?" Amber asked thoughtfully, cocking her head to the side. The other girl blushed.

"Yeah…I had a trim this summer; anyways what did you do?"

"Oh you know, drawing, painting, sculpting, all that sort of stuff" Amy's friend said nonchalantly. She was forever being a great artist, in fact if she was a Cahill she'd have been a Janus.

"Cool, how's Jeremy?"

Jeremy was Amber's long-distance boyfriend and for all the tragedies Amy had read about long-distance relationships, Jeremy and Amber's were definitely not one of them. They were a great couple.

"He's coming to Attleboro for a few days for this excursion thing his school is having, how's Evan?"

"Sweet, caring, adorkable"

Amber rolled her eyes. Sometimes Evan and Amy were so cheesy about each other.

"Like usual, wanna go find Sinead?"

"Yeah, she's probably at her locker"

_**{39}**_

Students bustled noisily through the corridors, uncaring of anything and quite excited at the prospect of coming back to school and seeing their friends again after a long time. Dan walked beside his two friends, Nathan and Ryan, briskly heading to their first class, English Lit.

"Hey Ry, guess what happened at basketball practice two weeks ago" Nathan said nudging the other boy and smirking teasingly at Dan. Ryan Lycees looked up interestedly, he had had to cancel basketball practice that week to go on a date with his girlfriend, Hazel Kelly, Nathan's twin sister.

"What?" he asked.

"Dan here, was chatting up a very nice looking girl"

Dan looked up, frowning, when did that happen? Ryan turned to him in faint interest.

"Really?"

"No, I never did that" The Madrigal denied truthfully. Nathan chuckled.

"Yes you did, remember that black haired girl? The one that got hit in the head with the ball? Don't deny it, you dog, you" The fair-haired guy said to him smirking.

"_You dog, you?_ Honestly Nathan…" Ryan said face palming.

"What?! Everyone says that!" Nathan said defending his choice of words passionately.

Dan, meanwhile, had remembered which girl exactly his best friend was talking about.

Natalie Kabra.

At the prospect of chatting up _Natalie __**Cobra**_, the Madrigal scowled fiercely. What was up with everyone and thinking he had a thing for her?! For Pete's sake!

"I _wasn't_ chatting her up, I was trying to apologise and get it all done with so I could get back to the game" He told both of his friends irritably.

"Sure didn't look like it to me old Danny boy" Nathan told him, clapping him on the back in congratulations. Ryan snickered at his friend's expense and Dan glared at him.

"_Old Danny boy_ that is so going on Twitter right now" The other boy laughed undeterred by Dan's murderous look.

"Seriously Ryan, you're so much like a girl sometimes I swear…" The Madrigal said shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"Hey! I'm the one who has a girlfriend out of the three of us here!" Ryan said indignantly. His two other friends just sniggered completely ignoring his argument, which the other boy scowled at.

All three walked through the classroom door and were still bickering slightly when one of them, Dan, stopped cold in his tracks. There sitting and talking with two other girls was the Lucian snake he had so desperately wanted to avoid.

And it seemed that Nathan _and _Ryan had noticed her too. Dan groaned and cursed his miserable luck.

_**{39}**_

Natalie woke up with a headache that morning. It was completely out of character, and irrevocably worrying. The Lucian sighed before putting her head in her hands and massaging her temples. Try as she may, it just didn't work. She got up from her bed a few minutes later and walked into the bathroom.

Her uniform hung on a hanger on the door of her walk-in wardrobe. It was a crisp white shirt, with a plaid, beige skirt and a black vest. Her school bag was a satchel.

The black haired girl emerged from her shower a while later and quickly put on her clothes. She brushed her hair before looking at the clock above her bed. It was 7:48 and school started at eight. Natalie blanched, quickly grabbed her bag and set off.

Ian stood brushing his hair in front of the hall mirror. He was wearing the standard boy's uniform from St. Addams. He turned to look at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Is that what all girls' wear?" Her brother asked narrowing his eyes at the length of her skirt. She rolled her eyes scrutinizing and definitely overprotective gaze. At least in Natalie's opinion anyway.

"I'm sure _Amy's_ skirt will be at least two inches _below_ her knees brother so stop worrying. Besides I can take care of myself and you're not her boyfriend" Ian's sister remarked offhandedly, smoothing her vest. Ian frowned.

"I wasn't thinking about-"

"Don't even try to deny it brother" Natalie told him with a smug smirk before sauntering to the front doors and opening them. She got inside the new car Anya had gotten, said woman sat in the front seat with the steering wheel in her hands and a cheery smile on her face.

Ian ran a hand through his dark hair and nearly face palmed. Was he really _that_ obvious? The Lucian sighed before reprimanding himself to do better, then walking out to sit in the back seat of his guardian's car.

_**{39}**_

Sinead walked towards her convertible with the keys jingling in her hand. She had learnt to drive a few months after she had turned sixteen years old (it was the legal age to drive) and now it was like second nature to the Ekat. She and Amy had learnt together and the Madrigal was about as excited about it as her friend.

Both of them usually went to school together but today Amy had gone ahead because Sinead had explored a possible lead to a tonic she had been working on. Of course the other girl wanted to stay and help but Sinead had told her to go on ahead, mumbling about how 'there really is no need for _both_ of us to be late'. Amy had grudgingly gone on and the Ekat explored the possibility but it was too soon to tell. She'd have to do more tests after school.

The Ekat opened the door and was about to get inside when-

"Hey Sinead! Nellie's looking for you"

"Yeah she asked us to come get you"

Sinead turned around to see Madison and Reagan, both decked out in their school uniforms, speaking to her.

"Oh okay then, where is she?"

"The living room" Reagan told her helpfully with her sister jerking her thumb towards the general area of the lounge.

"Thanks girls, see you later"

"Bye" They chorused, running to get their bikes.

Sinead smiled before walking quickly to the lounge room, she was late enough as it was. The redhead walked in,

"Hey Nel-" She drifted off, not expecting to see Hamilton sitting on one of the couches. Nellie sat on an ottoman, smiling.

"Hey Sinead! Come, sit down" The au pair said brightly, patting the space next to Hamilton on the couch. The Ekat, reluctantly sat down before turning her confused face to Nellie.

The Madrigal grinned.

"I suppose you two want to know why you're both here?"

Hamilton and Sinead nodded guardedly.

"Let me explain then, you see there's a new Cahill channel-"

"I've heard of that, the Ekats teamed up with the Janus to create it" Sinead spoke up. Nellie nodded encouragingly.

"Anyway, they've created it for the entertainment of other Cahills, there's going to be all sorts of shows on it for everyone. Normally this would never have happened but ever since the Madrigals revealing themselves and everything, the whole family is starting to unite" She explained.

"Yeah but what does this have to do with us?" Hamilton asked, gesturing to Sinead and himself sitting on the one couch.

"Well," Nellie started off slowly "there'll be some talk shows on this channel, and lots of them will want to interview influential people in the Cahill world. People like you guys, the Clue Hunters"

"Yes, so why just talk to the two of us and not all the Clue Hunters?" Sinead asked.

Nellie took a deep breath "Because, you two will be the most influential to put on the channel-"

"Wait-both of us…on TV?!" The Ekat was horrified, she wasn't as shy as Amy but she still didn't want to be on talk shows or anything "No way!"

"Look, Sinead, Hamilton, your branches are the biggest enemies in the Cahills and-"

"No, what about the Lucians and Madrigals?" Hamilton interrupted.

"Fiske and Anya have made sure to unite them"

"Janus and Ekat?" Sinead inquired,

"You said yourself _they_ teamed up to create this channel, and all the others are quite united now too. Everyone except the Tomas and Ekaterina" Nellie said firmly.

"Yeah but why just us?" Hamilton asked.

"Why not our younger siblings as well?" Sinead added.

"Well, we figured you two would be the most available ones and your younger siblings are busy with their school work and tutoring. Besides, sometimes you might have Amy and Ian go with you" Nellie told them.

"How do you know?" The Tomas asked dubiously.

"There have already been TV offers" The au pair said simply.

Hamilton and Sinead were quiet. How would they get out of this one?

"Look, we won't force anything on you guys, so please just at least think about it. It'll help the future of the Cahills' greatly" Nellie told them.

Sinead pondered that. She supposed it wouldn't be that bad, but then again Hamilton and her fought all the time after all.

_{For in this cycle that we call life}_

_{We are the ones who are next in line}_

**Hey! So the song for this chapter was ****Next In Line**** by ****AfterImage****. And I am sorry for taking so long to update but it's quite hectic in my life right now and then I decided to try to finish this quickly and post it to show you guys that I am **_**not**_** giving up on this story. **

**Also, thanks again for those who reviewed last chapter, you all get virtual party bags with those stickers on them that say 'Well done!' or 'Great job!'. They're filled with your dreams and my gratitude :D.**

**So now I can't ask you guys to guess since, as most of you have probably realised, every chapter has the same name as its song, so instead I'll ask you a fun question!**

**Today's is:**

**Who is your favourite Doctor Who companion? (Two answers is the maximum)**

**Mine is Amy Pond! Although from time to time it switches to Rose Tyler but mostly it's Amy :). Who's yours?**

**Review!**


End file.
